irken_fanon_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
King Nark
"Glim Glam Glammit!!" -King Nark King Nark is an alternate universe counterpart of Lurk,in his world,he has gone insane and conquered Irk and the universe. He renamed Irk into "Fi" and filled it with goofy strange buildings. Personality King Nark is selfish,greedy,and constantly laughs for no reason. He has lost most of his sanity,and is a power hungry tyrant driven by greed. He will do anything to get what he wants. He forces his guards to do horrible humuliating things for his own amusement. He also writes terrible fan fictions about himself,usually making him self the main character and making him a mary sue. Appearance King Nark looks similar to Lurk,but his disguise mode became so advanced that it fused with his irken form,creating an irken/human hybrid. He has his disguise's face and brown hair. One antennae pokes out of his hair,and one of his eyes has no eye contact. He wears a red cape with a black symbol shaped like "Fionna's" head on the back. He also wears a crown with jewels in it. Conquering of Alternate Irk One day,Lurk finally snapped from his love with "Fionna" and decided to conquer all of Irk and bring the entire universe down with him. He used all of his best technology to hack the control brains. He then threatened to set them to self destruct,destroying all of Irk and terminating all PAKs(including ones hat belong to irkens) on Irk. Irk surrendered to Lurk. Lurk then set the almighty tallest's PAKs to self destruct,killing them. Lurk then crowned himself King of Irk. He called himself "King Nark". King Nark then had the irken worlds reconstructed to fit his bidding. He called Irk "Planet FI" in honor of "Fionna". A few years after his rule,King Nark's former friends decided to rebel agaisnt him,king Nark's forces were too strong for them. Most of his former friends were enslaved or horribly slaughtered. Soon,King Nark created a project to create clones of himself so he could manage his empire better,this project ended in chaos,and the unintended creation of King Mark. Shortly after,King Nark forced the Vortians to create robotic death machines capable of conquering entire planets. He sent these robots all across the universe. Once they conquer a planet to assemble more robots to conquer more planets. These unstoppable robots are also capable of regenerating in a matter of hours. King Nark then ruled the universe,all Irkens were forced to do his bidding. He became a powerful tyrannical king. Contact with the normal universe King Nark had his personal inventors create a mirror of other dimensions and universes. He refers to it as "TV". King Nark uses it to watch other universes when he's bored. Due to King Nark's stupidity,he eventually thought it was an actual "TV" and forgot that it was a mirror of other worlds. Soon,King Nark found Z-14 and his guards informed him that it was a mirror of another universe. He ordered his guards and inventors to create a new portal so he could start an invasion on Z-14. Facts of horrible doom *Ironically,Lurk may end up like King Nark someday. *King Nark is known to have violent spazz attacks when he's angry. King Nark is also insane. *The '''ENTIRE '''universe isn't conquered due to it being infinete,so the indestructible robots keep conquering the next planet after next. *King Nark rules up to 256+ galaxies and up. *King Nark's disguise has fused with him with him so much,that it created synthetic DNA,and is now part of his very DNA. Category:Insane Category:Hybrids Category:Irkens Category:Leaders Category:Dimension Z-2000 Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Alternate universe